


For the One Who Returned

by TINA18



Category: Jashi - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guaranteed HEA, I only watched season 5 and a few random episodes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Sex, With my writing flare, the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18
Summary: Samurai Jack was strickened with grief after watching the love of his life vanish before his very eyes on their wedding day, choosing to leave his life behind to travel the world to live in solitude.  But the deities have a different plan for him as they return the one person he thought he would never see again.Post season 5 of Samurai Jack because I refuse to believe Jack didn’t get a HEA with Ashi after everything tHEy went through.  I know I’m 3 years late, but I needed to write this FIX-IT fic after watching season 5 recently~
Relationships: Ashi & Samurai Jack, Ashi/Samurai Jack
Comments: 33
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The three deities, who battled Aku many years ago, watched the samurai as he sat against a tree in the gloomy forest – a ladybug landing on his hand as his frown morphed slowly into a smile.

“The lad deserves a reward for everything he has done for the mortals,” Odin started as he stroked his beard.

“And ridding the universe of that scum who thought himself one of us,” Rama added.

Ra hummed. “Perhaps, we can give him the one thing he truly desires. The only thing, no, the only _person_ he ever loved in his short yet long existence.”

The deities all nodded in agreement as they combined their powers to form the life of the person who no longer existed in the world due to the defeat of Aku, sending her to Earth for the one who returned to the past from the future – Samurai Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter will not be as short & I may add another chapter depending on how long the 2nd chapter is 😁


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count is going to go up 3 or maybe 4 bc they are nowhere near where I want them to be

Smiling, Jack stood as he watched the ladybug fly away as beams of light filtered through the clouds in the sky – a sense of peace washing over him as the hills before him brightened in color with the rays of the sun. Even though his heart was broken after the loss of Ashi, the love of his life, he knew the world was safe from the evil clutches of Aku and the devastation he could have brought forth.

Taking in one last look at the beautiful, unmarred land before him, Jack knew he had to make his way home to return to his duties as the prince and the future emperor. When he reached the other side of the hill to retrieve his horse, a blinding light from the heavens rendered him sightless momentarily as a large shooting star fell from the sky and onto land in the far off distance – the direction he was headed.

Closing his eyes with a smile, he made a wish on the shooting star. 

_May the world live in peace, to never endure the pain and suffering Aku had brought forth._

*****

“Are you sure, I can’t convince you to stay a bit longer, lad?” Robin Hood asked, his arm going around Jack’s neck while the other held a pint of ale. “I haven’t seen you since you were a teenager. If you stay longer, I can introduce you to a sweet lassie here to take home with you.”

Jack smiled politely, ducking away from one of his oldest friends and former teacher of archery. “It is very kind of you, but I must be on my way home soon. I only came to see you out of respect and because I happen to pass by.”

Robin laughed heartily as he finished his drink, slapping Jack’s back several times as he wiggled his brows. “Are you sure I can’t _entice_ you with a woman?”

A sad smile marred Jack’s lips as thoughts of Ashi flashed through his mind. “I am sure there is no woman in the world who could _entice_ me at the moment, but perhaps in the future.”

“Tell me about her and how you met. She hasn’t been gone that long if I recall correctly.”

Silence filled the air as Jack turned to Robin, not knowing where to start. “She was… the perfect woman for me – came out of nowhere, hell-bent on killing me, but then one day… We fell in love.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. She must have been quite the woman if she thought she could kill you.”

“Yes,” Jack laughed as he remembered how Ashi and her sisters almost succeeded in killing him. “She was my equal in every way. Strong, beautiful, kind-hearted, and curious about the world.”

“What was her name?”

“Ashi.”

“Aye, what a beautiful name.”

Jack thought speaking about Ashi would bring back painful memories, but instead, he found it helpful to talk about her. He told Robin of their adventures together, careful in not revealing they all happened in the future, as they ate, drank, and laughed.

As the sun started to set, Jack rose from his seat. “It is time I be on my way now. Thank you for your hospitality, Robin, and the _many_ drinks.”

“Anytime, Jack. You know you are always welcomed here, and maybe someday, you will return with a lassie just as wonderful as your Ashi.”

He knew there would be no one like his Ashi, but he nodded anyway.

“I promise I won’t hound you about the lassies, but why don’t you stay one more night. It’ll be dark soon, and I don’t want you wondering around without protection.”

Jack embraced his mentor with a chuckle. “I have a long journey ahead of me and you have kept me away long enough.”

“Alright, alright. I won’t try to keep you here longer then, but promise me you’ll take as much food and supplies as you need for a safe journey home.”

Hugging Robin once more, Jack thanked him before saying his goodbyes, and then made his way out of town.

* * *

As much as Samurai Jack enjoyed basking in the sun, something about traveling in the moonlight brought him serenity as he rode on horseback. The night air seemed crisper, and the creatures of the night scurrying about were a comforting sound, but the thing he liked the most was the quiet, calming atmosphere. If he didn’t need a few short hours of sleep a night, he would have traveled until the sun peaked from the horizon.

When his eyes started to droop, he knew he had to stop and make camp for the night, but his senses went on high alert when he heard the sounds of swords clashing and grunts of battle. Urging his horse to move faster toward the skirmish, he leapt off of his horse with his sword unsheathed as soon as he saw a group of large men attacking a small cloaked figure – a group of women and children huddled together and crying nearby.

Taking in everything around him as he ran toward the group fighting, he was impressed as the tiny figure disposed of three men with ease – the fighting technique familiar. When he was close enough, he helped fight against the men who kept coming out of nowhere until he and the other fighter were the only two left standing.

With breaths heaving, he turned to the cloaked figure, but lifted his sword to block the one that came toward his head.

“I come in peace and mean no harm to the women and children you are trying to protect. I heard the battle and came to assist.”

“Jack?”

His heart raced at the sound of _her_ voice, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him with his fatigue.

_I must be more tired than I thought. Or I’m losing my mind…_

He chuckled as he shook his head until the figure before him removed her hood.

Gasping softly, he blinked several times, not believing the sight before him as beautiful, glittering black eyes stared back at him. “A-Ashi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know me, I do a lot of cliffhangers 👀😂😂😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature sexual themes, but not explicit

Jack shook his head to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating before he threw his sword down and pulled Ashi into his arms. “If you are here, this has to be a dream… Or I am dead, and we are in heaven together.”

Leaning back as her laughter filled his ear, he grinned as her hands slid up his chest then to his face to cup his cheeks before she pressed her mouth against his – the kiss starting out innocuously until her tongue slipped past his lips. With a groan, he opened for her and held her firmly against him as he devoured her lips – Ashi’s moans awakening the body he thought would never stir again.

Releasing her with a chuckle, Jack pulled away reluctantly as he took in every inch of her beautiful smiling face. “How is this possible? How are you with me right now when you should not exist without Aku? You… You faded away in my arms on our wedding day.”

Ashi caressed him lovingly as her gaze shifted from his lips to his eyes, and all he wanted to do was close them and bask in her warmth and touch, but he was afraid if he lost sight of her, she would disappear, _again_. 

“I’m not sure… I remember I was feeling faint as I made my way to you on our wedding day then everything went black. Then I heard three otherworldly voices stating that I needed to be returned to _‘the person who returned to the past from the future,’_ and the next thing I know, I’m standing in the middle of a forest. I was a little disoriented at first then realized you weren’t with me so I went in search for the nearest town and came across this group of women and children a few weeks ago, and I’m glad I did. I’ve been traveling and protecting them ever since and will continue to do so until they can find a safe place to settle. I wanted to be by your side as fast as I could, Jack, but this group needed me more, and I couldn’t just leave them to fend for themselves when I knew I could help them.”

“That was a wise choice and one I would have also made myself if I were in your shoes.”

They shared a smile as Ashi wrapped herself around Jack once more before a gasp escaped her lips.

“Oh! Something is poking into my belly.”

They laughed as they recalled the time the handle of his sword dug into her stomach when they first started showing interest in each other – his smiling eyes soon burning with unbridled desire.

“I dropped my sword earlier,” he chuckled, his innocent smile turning into a devilish smirk when she visibly shuddered against him.

His eyes zeroed in on her mouth when her tongue darted out to lick her full bottom lip – the path he desperately wanted to take with his own as she cleared her throat.

“We need to make camp for the night,” Ashi whispered as her eyes traveled to the group of women and children who awaited her from a distance, warily eyeing Jack.

“I know a great place that is a short walk from here, has fresh water, and is hidden from the main path.”

Ashi pecked his lips softly, and he followed her as she pulled back to prolong the kiss, but she pushed him back with a laugh and patted his chest. “Later, I promise. Right now, I need to tell the women who you are and that you’ll show us where to make camp for the night. They have a hard time trusting any man, and I need to make sure they know they can trust you.”

“Okay, Ashi,” he grinned, his arms not relinquishing his hold around her.

Ashi giggled. “You need to let me go~”

Her words made his heart pound erratically –his smirk gone from his face in an instant– as his arms tightened around her, fear gripping him and seizing his heart.

“Jack? What’s wrong?”

He pulled away with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I am sorry… I do not think I could handle losing you again and your words… _frightened_ me.”

Ashi smiled up at him and brought his head down to her level so she could kiss his forehead then his lips again. “I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon, Jack. The only thing that could take me away from you are the deities, and I doubt they would be so cruel to rip us away from one another so soon after we’ve only found each other again.”

With a nod, Jack loosened his hold on Ashi and picked up the sword he threw down, his eyes never leaving her.

* * *

With the women and their children settled near the lake where they could get clean water per Jack’s instructions, Ashi made her way to the other side of the clearing where he set up his camp for the night, away from their vicinity in order for the group to feel more comfortable.

When she found his camp empty, she spun in a circle, surprised he wasn’t there waiting for her.

_Where could he be?_

Ashi moved to sit by the small fire he had built to wait for his return, but tilted her head to the side when she heard the splashing of water. With a smile, she made her way closer to the sound until she spotted his clothing draped over the branch of a tree and followed suit, removing everything she wore because she told herself her clothes were _dirty,_ and she needed to bathe after her earlier fight.

Her grin grew when she spotted his silhouette through a beautiful waterfall near a small pool of water that was surrounded by trees, a bit disappointed that the water blurred everything from her view, but she knew she would get to see the magnificence of his body once again and very soon. Dipping her foot in the water to check the temperature, she was delighted to find it warmer than she anticipated before she quietly slid in – the water only coming to her waist. Dipping her entire body in to rinse off the dirt and grime of the fight, a smile brightened her face when she resurfaced to find Jack leaning against the opposite side of where she stood with a wide grin, her eyes drifting down to his impressively solid chest then _lower_.

“Ashi.”

“Yes,” she whispered – her smile growing as she watched his member lengthen.

“Ashi,” he repeated, but with a deeper timbre to his voice that made her shiver and slowly trail her eyes up his body before finally meeting his gaze.

“Jack.”

“Come here.”

Ashi loved that he was a justice-bringer and had a peaceful nature, but she also loved the primal, possessive man he was only for her behind closed doors. No matter how many times they were together, she knew his domineering side always brought forth her own as they battled for dominance in the bedroom.

With a seductive smile, she gathered water into her hands and let it slide down her body as she felt her nipples harden, his dilated eyes moving to them as he hissed out a curse. 

“ _Make_ me, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be NOTHING BUT FILTH. If you're not into that, you can skip it and move onto chapter 5/ the epilogue when it's posted next weekish~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual themes 🍋🍋🍋  
> Please do not read if you are a minor or are uncomfortable with reading such themes
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS NOTHING BY FILTH! 😈

“Ashi,” he repeated once again as he straightened and made his way to her as she admired the way his muscles moved on his warrior hardened body in the moonlight.

When Jack was an arm’s length away from her, she stopped him by placing her hand on his chest as she leisurely continued to peruse his body, her eyes landing and remaining on his erection again.

“I’m glad you’re _happy_ to see me.”

A chuckle rumbled his chest as her eyes traveled up his body and finally met his. “Are you talking to me or to _him_ because we are both very happy and eager to see you.”

With a wink, she slid her hand down his taut lower stomach until she came in contact with his cock, wrapping her hand around it and tugging it.

“Ashi,” he hissed through his teeth as he fought to keep his eyes open at the pleasure.

She squeezed him harder and stroked him twice more before she was pulled into his body, her head tilted up by force by a hand at the back of her neck, as he crushed his lips to hers. Her arms encircled his wide shoulders as she clung to him, her own fingers combing through his hair as it loosened from his top knot. 

Their tongues fought for dominance until Jack easily lifted her into his arms as Ashi’s legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, his erection trapped between their bodies.

“Jack,” she moaned as he walked toward the edge of the lake, kissing her neck as he did – rubbing her up and down his length.

There was a protest on her lips when she was no longer in contact with his erection against her core when he sat her down, but it quickly died when he passionately kissed her before he gently pushed at her shoulders to indicate he wanted her to lie back as he lowered himself in the lake with a smirk.

“Jack?”

Shushing her, he lifted one thigh by the back of her knee and kissed along the inner side of it before placing it over his shoulder, doing the same to the other. She cupped his face lovingly as he turned to kiss her palm before her fingers threaded through his hair. With their eyes on each other, Jack gave his first lick and growled at the taste of her as her whimpers filled his ears, and he hardened to the point of pain – the need to plunge inside of her growing with each sound that escaped her lips. Her tiny gasps and moans gave him the encouragement to make this quick in order for him to finally sink his cock into her as he licked her from edge to edge several times until he focused on just her clit. When her trembling thighs crushed his head, he knew she was nearing her peak as he laved at her faster until he sucked hard on her tiny bundle of nerves. Jack watched in satisfaction as her back bowed off of the ground, her fingers tightening in his hair as she screamed out with her climax.

Releasing her, he lapped at her several more times as she shook and moaned with each additional lick, telling him to stop because it was too much even though her hands gripped him closer to her as her hips rubbed against his face.

Kissing her core as she caught her breath, he lowered her legs off of his shoulders and easily stepped out of the water – her eyes zeroing in on his bobbing cock as drops of water dripped down his body. When Jack was about to pick Ashi up so they could make love next to the campfire he had built for them, he didn’t anticipate how quickly she would sit up to her knees and take hold of his erection by wrapping her hand around it, taking the tip into her mouth.

“Fuck, A-ashi,” he moaned as his knees threatened to give out, her movements fast and harsh against him.

Cupping his hands around her head, he was about to pull her away when her eyes snapped up to his as she released him, her hand still moving up and down his length.

“Don’t you dare push me away when I desperately want to give you the same satisfaction by getting you off with my mouth, Jack. Not after you did it for me,” she said as she kissed her way up and down the underside of his cock.

“I would never deny anything you _desperately_ want, my Ashi,” he groaned as she started to suck on one of his balls. “Fuuuuck!”

“Good,” she said as she switched to the other one.

Jack growled at the pleasure of her mouth, needing to come badly, but wanting to do it inside of her pussy – even though his hips moved with the motions of her hand. “I want to be inside of you when I come, Ashi.”

She licked her way up to his tip and smiled at him. “But you _are_ inside of me,” she whispered as she wrapped her lips around him again.

He swore as the familiar tingle of his impending release shot down his spine. “I need to be inside your dripping wet pussy, pounding into it – not your mouth.”

She shuddered at his words, and he knew he could have her flat on her back with his cock inside of her if he continued speaking, but her lips constricted harder around him as his body started to spasm.

“Imagine how good it would feel to have my cock slide in and out of you, how hard I could take you with your legs tightly wrapped around my waist.”

She moved faster against him, her hand working his base in time with her mouth, and he knew he had reached the point of no returned as her name left his lips with a bellow, his chest heaving as his body shook above hers. As much as he wanted to come inside of her, he knew they had all night for that as he stared down at her smug little face – his cum spilling out of her mouth and down her chin.

Bending down, he gave her a toe-curling kiss before cupping water into his hands to wash away his cum from her chin. Picking her up, he took her back to his camp and sat on his sleeping mat with her in his arms.

“That was nice~” she said against his ear as she curled into his warmth.

“Yes, it was,” he smirked as his hand slid up and down her bare back. “And it was only the beginning of a very long night.”

“Oh~” Sitting straighter, she turned to face him. “What else did you have in mind?”

Easily lifting her up by the hips, Jack turned her entire body toward him until she straddled him – his erection trapped between their bodies again.

“Top or bottom?”

Ashi pretended to contemplate her options as one of her fingers tapped against her full bottom lip before she pushed him down to lie on his back. “Both, but I get to be on top first.”

“Do you?” Jack easily flipped their bodies as he loomed over her with a self-satisfied smirk before he found himself on his back again, a bit stunned at how quickly it happened even though he shouldn’t have been knowing who he was with.

“Okay, bottom for me it is then,” Jack smirked as his hands slid up her legs until they settled on her hips.

With her hands on his chest, she slid up and down his length without it entering her.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your stamina in bed?”

“Yes, but I do love hearing about it.”

Ashi laughed as she continued to move above him. “Before I… vanished… I spoke with several women in your village, and they told me they were lucky if they got their significant others to make them orgasm more than once in one night, twice if they were truly lucky.”

“Those poor unfortunate women, I feel awful for them.”

Laughing again, she lifted his erection and slid down him with a moan. “And here I have a man who can give me dozens.”

“If it weren’t for you, Ashi, I do not think I could have as many with another.”

Sitting up, Jack kissed her gently before she moved against him. “I love you, Ashi.”

“And I love you, Jack.”

Bending her knees in front of her instead of beneath, she moved faster above him as he thrusted from below, changing her up and down motion to a back and forth one as she moaned from her clit rubbing against him.

“Are you ready to come again?” he groaned as his hands landed on her hips to help steady her movements as they became erratic – his mouth sucking on any flesh that came in contact with it.

“Yesss~”

Jack easily turned them over and pounded into her, moving faster and harder as her nails dug into his back and shoulders.

“Come for me, Ashi.”

Her body shook as incoherent sounds left her lips, her vaginal walls convulsing around him as he fought not to come before her.

“Come!”

With a scream, Ashi came, causing him to explode inside of her with a grunt as he continued to thrust roughly into her several more times before he flipped them over again in order to not crush her underneath his heavier weight.

He felt her lips on his heaving chest, where his heart was, and he felt whole again with her breathing and alive atop him as he enfolded his arms around her, sliding his fingers along her spine. When she started to laugh unexpectedly, he forced her to look at him by placing his fingers under her chin.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was both on top and bottom so I guess the next position has to be me on my hands and knees while you take me from behind.”

He laughed, overwhelming joy blossoming in his heart as he felt himself harden once more.

“I’m ready whenever you are, Ashi. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you, but I have to warn you. Are you prepared on not getting any sleep tonight because I’m not letting you go until the sun rises and possibly even longer?”

“Oh, Jack,” Ashi whispered as she licked along his neck and chin. “I think _you’re_ the one that needs to prepare because I’m going to drain your body dry and have you walking funny for a week.”

“Let the best person win the game of dominance then.”

“Thanks, I’ll enjoy my victory.”

“Not as much as I will,” he whispered under his breath, ultimately knowing it didn’t matter who won because they would both be left breathless and sated.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad to have you back with me, Ashi.”

She kissed him before pushing off of his chest and moving to her hands and knees in front of him, shaking her ass as she turned her head with a smirk. “I’ll let you be the dominant one this round, but I plan on winning the others.”

Sitting up, he positioned himself behind her and aligned his cock to her entrance before slamming into her roughly with a curse as she whimpered, his hands going to her shoulders as he pulled out quickly before slamming himself back into her. 

“Then I better make this round count,” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue for the next chapter~
> 
> Thank you for reading so far and please feel free to drop a comment or a kudos! I love fangirling with others even tho I'm 3 years late on this one 😅😂


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to RainisnotClear ❤  
> Thanks for the support & love 😘😘😘

**3 years later…**

Jack sat on the familiar hill that had a breathtaking view of pastel colored hills with splashes of reds, a smile forming on his face as a ladybug flew off of his finger and into the distance – Ashi leaning her head on his shoulder.

“It was on this hill that I accepted my lot in life after we returned from the future and I lost you. Even though I was heartbroken, I knew there was nothing I could do about it but move on in life because the world was in a better place without Aku’s reign and tyranny. I thought I would never love another woman as much as I loved you, but then a bright shooting star shot out of the heavens and landed in the far off distance.” Pulling Ashi onto his lap, he kissed her temple. “I think the deities sent you back to me because they knew you were the only one for me – my only equal, my only love.”

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his forehead before chastely kissing his lips. “I love you, Jack.”

“Not as much as I love you, my Ashi.”

Bringing her back to his lips, Jack kissed her passionately, maneuvering her body to straddle his as she ground herself against him.

“Jack,” she gasped, releasing his lips. “We don’t have time for another bout of sex. We’re late as it is, and Robin is expecting us by nightfall.”

“Just a quick one, I swear,” he whispered as he nibbled on her ear before kissing the sensitive part of her neck.

Ashi made a sound between a moan and a laugh, pushing at his chest. “Nice try, but nothing about our sex life is quick with you. If I give into you right now, we wouldn’t make it to Robin until tomorrow morning at the earliest.”

“I cannot help that my wife and soon-to-be empress _excites_ me.”

“Yeah, yeah~ Your sweet talking isn’t going to work this time. Just keep your dick to yourself and _in_ your pants.”

Jack smirked. “But I do not wear pants sooo...”

“Keep it in your gi then!” she laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Helping Ashi up, he rose with her before they returned to their horse on the other side of the hill.

“Robin is the last of your teachers we will see on our last grand adventure around the world before we are crowned emperor and empress. Do you think he’ll be happy with the news?”

“Which news are you speaking of, Ashi?”

Jack lifted Ashi onto their horse before hoisting himself up behind her, placing his hand over hers where it rested over the growing bump that barely showed.

The overwhelming joy and surprise they felt when they found out she was expecting was unexpected after years together with no results – their lack of trying _multiple_ times a day not being a reason why. After reuniting, they were married within days and spoke of having a large family, trying to get pregnant and failing over and over again. They thought they would never have children together and came to accept it was not meant to be for them, but by some miracle, she was able to conceive after they witnessed an unusual shooting star one night during one of their midnight walks through the gardens.

Kissing her temple again, Jack motioned his horse forward. “I think he will be elated with the news of our child since he knows of my undying love and devotion for you.”

“I hope so. I know how much Robin means to you, not that your other teachers are not as special.”

Jack laughed. “Yes.”

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t let him off the hook for trying to _entice_ you with other women only weeks after I vanished.”

Jack squeezed his Ashi with a chuckle as she leaned into his warmth, thankful to the deities for bringing her back into his life.

“Do you think you could be carrying septuplets?”

“Can you imagine having seven little ones around causing all sorts of chaos in our home?”

Jack smiled into her hair before kissing her again. “I can. Seven little beautiful girls that look just like you.”

“We could name them after my sisters.”

“That would be lovely. But also, if you are pregnant with just one right now, we can try again later until we have the big family that we dreamed of.”

“I would love that, Jack.”

“Me too, Ashi.”

*****

The three deities watched the couple from above, smiles on all of their faces as Jack and Ashi made their way down the beautiful country road.

“We may not interfere in the lives of the mortals very often, but I think we made a wise choice with helping out the samurai.”

“I agree. It is nice to see them having a happy ending together with a child on the way.”

“May they have a blessed, peaceful life – **_together_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending I envisioned for them ❤
> 
> Well, this is the end. I hope everyone enjoyed my version of their happy ending


End file.
